


I Am Yours

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, F/F, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Korynn Shepard enjoys pleasuring Liara under her desk on Illium
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 21





	I Am Yours

Underneath Liara's desk I am. Nobody knows I'm here except her and whatever eavesdropping little bugs are in her office.

I don't care. Neither does she.

A high profile client comes in, but I can't resist her anymore. My thoughts have been on the hem of Liara's dress all day and lifting it up, caressing the inside of her legs. She's not wearing leggings; she must have thought of me. Her legs part for me a little and I hear her fumble on her sentences. Up her knees the hem of the dress goes and she shifts her hips forward. It's enough for my head.

She smells sweet, heddy, just how I remember when she's excited. I shouldn't tease since she might cry out even though the darling freckles on the inside of her left thigh are just as tempting as I remember. Her Azure is dark, full, damp, and beautiful. I lick her. She's delicious and I want as much of her as she'll let me have. 

Liara's breaths are held and she suppresses small flares of her biotics. She squirms and gushes into my mouth. I love doing this with her. 

Her client asks her if she's okay. Liara lies and says she's under the weather. He's had a heart condition and afraid of getting sick. The deal looks good. Her client leaves and almost immediately, Liara lets out a low, throaty groan of pleasure.

"Korynn..." Liara breathes and leans back in her chair. Her hand is on my head, pushing me to her. 

Liara is slick in my mouth. 

Unfettered by the presence of bodies other than the two of us, my hands are up the sides of her dress, pushing the hem up to her hips. 

Liara moans sweetly and rolls her hips. The air between us is thick with her biotics and mine. 

Who needs Eternity when I can make us both feel like this. I love her. I love Liara with all my heart and soul. She's mine, I'm hers. She's all I've dreamt about for 2 years, all I've thought about since waking. 

I lift my eyes with the hope in meeting hers, my mouth full with her, my face ravaged. She looks back at me, as if reading my mind and draws me up to kiss her. 

"My love...my everything..." Liara coos in a voice like a warm blanket. Nothing compares to her beauty.

I touch Liara's face. "I don't want to stop." My voice is shaky. I don't want to leave this room for fear I might not see her again. 

Liara smirks in that way I know when she's thinking of doing something I might think is out of character. "Get on the table." She commands. 

I do as she asks. "I am yours." I say.


End file.
